And Running
by CajunSpice714
Summary: A small town girl shows up in Remy's neck of the woods, with a secret. What happens when that secret comes to town to haunt her? Romy
1. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Rogue or Remy, Just the plot and almost everything else. (I'm only putting this once because I'm too lazy to add it to all of the chapters. )

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**...And Running**

**Chapter 1**

_**INTRODUCTION**_

Dark crimson on ebony eyes slowly followed the movements of every patron of the restaurant through a fringe of low cut auburn and dark sunglasses. The owner had been to this restaurant three times before in the past week, always searching for the one thing he desired most. Spotting the desire of his gaze a smile broke out upon his lips. The baker and waitress. Looking to be about 15or 16 she slowly made her way back and forth, from her bakery bar to the kitchen, only to return a few moments later carrying a pie or someone's meal in her delicate gloved hands. To him, her movements were like magic, the way she held her body as she walked made him smile. Her pace was one full of confidence and self-assurance. The only time she seemed to not have the glow that was so well known upon her blond and brown framed face, was when she was seen sitting down. Her body seemed a little different than most women's around the area.

Something had happened to her, that made her eyes shine sadly every time she looked at her body. After several weeks of watching the young girl, the sight of the sadness in her eyes made his heart ache. He wanted so badly to take the pain from her eyes and see the true girl behind the mask. A mask, that was what all of the patrons of the restaurant saw, day in and day out. When she brought out pies and meals there'd be a big smile on her face, but the sadness would show in her eyes. When she waited on people the same sadness showed through when people asked her how she was. He had slowly started to fall in love with the being of beauty, even before he barely knew the girl.

The first week she had started working at the restaurant, he noticed her. A regular at the bar, he knew every person to come through the doors of the large, New Orleans bar and grill, yet he did not know this young girl that had shown up mysteriously one day.

He had sat at his regular booth waiting for Claudia, his usual waitress, when a young lady came up to his table and put on a beautiful smile for him. "Welcome to Rusti's, My name's Rogue and I'll be your waitress. Would you like to see our menu or order a drink first?" She asked in a polite but nervous way. He could tell it was her first day.

" Bonjour mademoiselle,"The male said taking and kissing the girls gloved hand before smiling up at her. "Remy'd like de bourbon on de rocks und de eigh' onz stake, If 'e may." He added adjusting his sunglasses. Rogue smiled and nodded gently going to place his order.

Smiling to himself, Remy kicked his feet up upon the seat across from him. Today would be a good day.

Twenty minuets later Rogue came back carrying his steak and bourbon with ease. " Here you are sir." She said turning to leave. Remy caught her hand and turned her around.

"Chere.. stay and talk with Remy a while. 'e' curious to know how come 'e never seen ya in 'is bar b'fore now. An' wha'd brought such a _belle fille_ li'e ya to N'awlins at dis time a yea'. " He asked his hand keeping a gentle hold on hers. He turned on his charm and hoped she'd stay around for a bit.

Rogue smiled at his generosity and nodded calling over to the manager to let her know she was taking a break before she sat down across from him.

Over the next few weeks they had became friends. Remy had learned a lot about Rogue, she was 16 and had come from a small town in Mississippi , about her past and quite a lot about what she wants to do in the future. One thing he wondered most about was the one thing he hadn't learned. Why had she left her home town?

While in his day dream he Remy didn't notice Rogue walk up to him. Clearing her throat gently Remy's eyes snapped up to peer at her face, a grin spreading across his lips. "Ah.. Chere' Remy was wonderin' w'en ya'd come ta see dis hea' Cajun again." He joked his accent thick. Her stomach was a little more rounder than the last time he had seen her but the thought didn't alter his smile a bit. " 'Ow is Remy's _belle _Chere dis 'onderf'l night?" he asked kissing her, small, gloved, hand gently.

"I'm fine Remy, and how many times do I have ta tell you.. I'm notchor Chere?" Rogue asked with a smile as she set a bourbon down in front of him. "Go find yourself another woman to harass." She joked as she sat down across from him. Resting her elbows atop the table she leaned forward to talk to him more privately. "So, how are things going with the other family?" Rogue asked looking around gently.

"Fine, Chere.. Mon pere' 'n' deir leader made a contract. but Remy hasn' 'eard much on de matta' much so 'e don' tink dere's much to worry about righ' now. Remy don' tink it has much to do with 'im, so 'e's gonna stay outa it all, fo' now." Remy replied smiling up at her gently. The one thing she didn't really know about Remy, were his eyes. Very rarely he'd show them to someone, who, in turn, would freak out and shout something about him being 'the devils child' while running off. He didn't want that to happen in this case. He really liked Rogue and he didn't want to lose her friendship, not when he had come so far and put so many weeks into opening up to her to, in return, have her open up to him.

"That sounds like a good plan Swamp-rat." She teased, using the nickname she had giving to him during one of their late night discussions. She had found out that once, Remy and his cousin Jean had dared each other something stupid, which resulted in Remy falling into Lake Pontchartrain. After a while if idle chat about the two families Rogue felt something amiss. Looking around she realized that they were the only two people left in the dining room. Everyone had already closed down their posts. "Welp .. looks like you have to leave." She said looking up at him with a slight frown, her eyes shining with sadness.

"D'ya want Remy to wait fo' ya Chere?" He asked slightly concerned as they both stood up from the booth.

"Nah. It's fine Sugha. I've gotta close down my post before I can leave." She replied as she followed him to the door."I'll see yah tomorrow Remy." She called as he walked out into the night, waving back to her and nodding in farewell as she locked the door and turned out the "OPEN" sign, pulling down the blinds.

After closing down her bar and sweeping and mopping, Rogue finally made it out of the restaurant at around 11 pm. Looking at her watch she sighed. Locking the door behind her she slowly started to make the trek to her apartment two blocks down the road. Unknown to her two pairs of eyes watched her in the dark, a pair of black, and a pair of green, from different areas on the street neither seeing the other, only seeing the girl.

After about fifteen minuets Rogue started to feel uneasy, like she was being watched by someone. Taking two steps forward she stopped, and then took a step back, before swinging around to stare down an empty street. Sighing she turned back around and continued walking. As she walked by an alley way a covered hand snaked out and clapped to her mouth, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and drug her into the darkness.

The male threw her to the ground, causing her to let out a loud scream. The man got pissed and jumped on her knocking her upside the head causing her to loose quite a bit of consciousness. Happy with his job at quieting her, the man stripped her of her pants and underwear, then removed his own. Right as he was about to enter her, Rogue saw a blurred figure cuff the man upside the head, resulting in the male toppling over off of Rogue and onto the ground. Smiling softly she caught a glimpse of black eyes as she lost consciousness completely.

"Merde! " Remy cursed as he wrapped his trench coat over the half naked girl before looking around. '_She is unconscious, she could have a concussion or broken bones, she needs to be treated,' _was all that rushed through Remy's mind as he picked up the unconscious girl and ran into the street. Looking around he spotted a cop car doing the nightly rounds and ran up to him yelling.

"Officer ya havta help. Someone tried ta rape dis girl.. he's unconscious in de ally way and de_ fille_ could be hurt!." He exclaimed showing the officer Rogue's unconscious form. The officer called for back up and an ambulance.

About twenty minuets later Remy had a collection of cigarette butts littered in a paper cup as he paced the waiting room waiting for any reply to what Rogue's condition was. He just couldn't loose his _Belle _Chere.. He'd die inside with out her company. A doctor slowly walked into the waiting room and looked around. "Mr. LeBeau?" he asked tentively walking over to Remy. Remy nodded.

"Your girlfriend is fine.. and so is the baby." The doctor said with a smile. " Just a few scrapes and bruises to Rogue, but nothing too serious or life altering." he added at Remy's confused expression.

"'De bebe?" He asked in a slightly confused manner.

"Oui," the doctor replied." The child Rogue is carrying in her womb." A look of realization dawned on Remy's face which the doctor took as a hint to leave. Remy frowned softly at his realization. The reason she had left her home town. She was pregnant... And running.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Stormey: Okish.. . I know some people are probably wondering about Rogue's Accent... well the thing is.. I had started this out as a Romy, but I changed it a bit when my friend told me that It's a little too AU for Rogue and Remy.. but then after a while I felt bad for using Remy's name with out using Rogue.. so I changed it back to Remy and Rogue.. but I never changed her Accent back ... so .. uh.. yush there's that .. later homme's.


	2. The Truth

**Chapter 2**

Sighing gently Remy settled himself on the burgundy couch of his living room, his bed within plain sight of his two room apartment. Even though he was a master thief he kept the world from knowing his riches, with simple living. After being able to take Rouge from the hospital he realized that he had no knowledge of where she lives so he opted for the next best thing. His humble abode. He had gotten a ride from one of his friends whom worked as a receptionist at the hospital that he had taken Rogue to. Now they were both settled almost comfortably in the browns, blacks, and grays Remy called his home.

Tossing to one side Remy kept his eyes keen on his bed where his precious cargo lay with something even more precious dwelling inside of her. Remy's heart ached for her. "Why mon _belle_ Chere? Whatchu runnin' fr'm?" He asked out loud to himself. Closing his eyes he tried to settle himself in a more comfortable position. "Remy needs a new couch." He murmured to him self laughing gently.

After managing to fall asleep for a few hours Remy awoke with a sudden feeling that something was a miss in his almost quiet home. Sitting up he looked around and saw a light under the door of his study. His eyes darted to the bed. "Chere?" he asked aloud getting up to see the bed empty but still warm. She must have just woken up. Pulling on his sunglasses, he started his way quietly across the room in bare feet. He slowly opened the door to see the two-toned beauty he wished to call his own, her back to him, her fingers moving skillfully over the keys of his piano, her fingers reciting a piece from Mozart. Moonlight Sonata, Remy wanted to say it was called. He walked towards her, his motions fluid-like and silent. Standing next to her he saw her eyes were closed, her face looking tired beneath the locks of gold and brown. Aside from the bandage covering a large gash on the side of her face, Remy had to say, she had never looked more beautiful in the whole while that he had known her. She looked so natural and comfortable in her surroundings.

"Chere?" He asked gently settling him self on the bench next to her. She seemed to have not heard his gentle whisper that or she choose to ignore it because her skilled fingers kept up their same pace. " Chere? Did somtin' wake ya?" He asked a little louder. Her fingers stopped and she looked at him.

"Why am I here?" She asked her eyes holding confusion and sadness.

"Chere, ya' was attacked b'som fella on yo' way home." Remy replied as he pushed his glasses further up his nose."Doncha 'member Rogue?" he asked his eyes shining in curiosity behind the sheets of glass that hid his eyes from the world.

Rogue held a hand to her forehead."No.." she replied looking up at him, trying to see the emotion in his eyes through the darkened glasses."I remember," She added closing her eyes "Bringing your order." She gasped as her eyes snapped open "And crimson and ebony eyes." She whispered her eyes shining with tears. "I don't remember Remy. What happened to me?" She asked in a scared tone.

"All Remy knows, Chere, is Remy foll'ing ya' to make sure ya got 'ome safe 'cause 'e saw someone outside de bar. And den dis homme saw 'im grab ya, and 'e foll'd tryin ta protect ya. Den Remy took ya to de 'ospital where 'e found out."He paused looking at the frail being before him. Not fully an adult, not fully a child.. in his eyes, a baby.. with a baby.

"When you found what out Rem?" Rogue asked a little frustrated at his lack of an answer.

"Rogue... Why didn't ya tell Remy yo' was wit' child? Is dat why ya hea' in Remy's town? Why are ya runnin Chere?"He gently grabbed her arm his eyes filled with worry. "Are ya' 'n' de bebe in trouble? Tell Remy! 'E wants ta 'elp ya 'nd de bebe." His sunglasses slipped off his face but he didn't realize. His eyes shining in worry and sadness. "Remy wants ta 'elp ya. Please tell 'im." He pleaded his eyes pleading with hers.

Rogue's eyes widened at the sight of her rescuer's eyes. She gasped softly at the emotion that played in his eyes. His eyes were beautiful. With out replying she continued to stare into his eyes. "Your eyes." she murmured captivated. Remy went to slide the sunglasses back up his nose but realized that they weren't there. Grabbing them from their place on the floor he slipped them on and bolted from the room. Confused Rogue got up to slowly follow.

Looking around she was lost in his small apartment. Smiling softly she saw the curtains of the balcony door billowing softly in the midnight breeze. She stepped outside. Glancing around her smile widened. she found hand and foot holds in the side of the apt. _'Cleaver Remy, Cleaver' _ She thought to her self before she took hold of the closest hand holds and began the slow cautious climb to the top of the apartment.

Hauling her self over the roof top Rogue sighed rubbing her stomach at the slight pain of her abdomen being pressed against the metal indentions of the roof. Looking around she noticed that there was a light layer of golden pollen and dirt upon the rooftops in front of her and in them? Footprints. Smiling softly she began to follow the foot prints jumping cautiously over to other roof tops.

About twenty minuets and 76 roof tops later the tracks ended. At a grave yard. Shivering Rogue realized that she should have grabbed a jacket or something in the slightly chilly night. As she slowly dropped down from the rooftop she was upon she realized that she had been standing atop a mosilium. She scanned the area . No more foot prints, the trail had ended. Sighing she began to walk slowly around the grave yard, her fingers running over every tomb stone she passed her eyes saddened at the ones that read the names of children and infants who had died young in their lives. She placed a protective hand to her stomach and sighed. She didn't want that happening to her baby. Even if they were a mistake Rogue didn't want, she still held love for the being growing in her womb.

**_'Remy want's ta help ya. Ya should tell him what happened. Maybe he's different than Travis. Maybe he'll actually help you and not use you.' _**A voice in the back of her head called to Rogue.

_'What if he hurts me like Travis?' _She asked back.

**_'You saw the look in his eyes. He meant every word. Just trust him a little and work on it? Just try it?"_**The voice pleaded gently. **_'Come on. This is the first offer of help you've gotten in three months. You should take this chance for a little while. Take some of his hospitality. It might be good for you to relax for a while. You're 6 months pregnant. You need to take a break and keep some of the stress off of you. Think about it. Just take a load off for a while. Trust him.'_** The voice receded back into the back of Rogue's mind for now, leaving Rogue a little more then lost and confused.

Continuing on her walk around the graveyard she spotted the wings of an angel statue. Smiling she walked silently over to it. Walking around the front she frowned slightly. The angel was holding a large stone book. And sitting in that book with his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands was none other then the barefooted Remy.

Soft sobs shook Remy's shoulders and Rogue could see the tears running down the side of his face and his chin running trails of salty water down his arms. He'd messed up. He had let her see his eyes. Now she was probably trying to find her way home from his French Quarter based apartment 20 minuets from his own in the black of night. Sighing. The one person he had felt close to and he had messed up. A soft scratching snapped him out of his self-pitying cloud. _'Prolly just a squirrel, Rem. Snap out of it."_ he thought to himself as he went back to his thoughts.

He wanted to help Rogue. He wanted to make sure the baby was alright. And even give them a proper name if he had to. Just so the poor child wouldn't be completely fatherless in the world. Who was the father? Why wasn't Rogue with him?.

"Remy?" Rogue's voice called softly from down below him. Jumping Remy fell off the statue to rest on his back at her feet. He blinked dazedly up at her before realizing his glasses had fallen off and covered his eyes with an arm letting out a frustrated sigh.

"What!" He snapped, getting up and pulling on his sunglasses. " Come to call me the devil? Throw it in my face and tell me that I'm the devils child and try to find your way back to your apartment to call up everyone you know and tell them I'm the devil? Fine! Do it! I'm used to it.. Ever since I was a kid I've been tormented by them! From you it wouldn't be any different! It'd be the same. Yet more painful. Go on.'' He yelled in frustration and anger at his childhood as he walked away slowly.

He heard Rogue's soft voice follow him full of tears and terror. "I was..." She took a deep breath tears streaming down her cheeks and onto her white blouse," I was raped." He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. The word echoed loudly in his head.


	3. Suprises

**Chapter 3**

Remy's deep voice broke the silence calmly. "Who'd do that ta ya Rogue? Why would dey do that to ya?" He asked softly his eyes drawing up to hers. She stood captivated. He believed her. Her own parent's didn't believe her, but this man she had known for a month and a half believed her. His eyes held sadness and truth behind them.

"B'cause I wouldn't come willingly." She whispered tears running down her cheeks and chin gently. My parent's wanted me to marry him. I didn't want to so the night of our wedding, after we were married he tried to get me to sleep with him. I told him no and locked myself in the bathroom."She shivered gently as she walked closer to him. "Remy. I waited. For six hour I waited until he stopped beating on the door. I thought he had gone to sleep. So I unlocked the door. And he was waiting for me. He bound my hands together and threw me to the mattress. I yelled but he slapped me and told me to shut up. I was terrified. " She shivered in the night air. Only in her sleeveless work shirt and a pair of pajama pants, Remy had slipped on her, she was quite chilly.

Remy noticed her hands running gently along her arms as she spoke. He frowned and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her gently. "Lets finish dis story at 'ome Chere." he said softly in her ear. She nodded gently as he shifted to catch one of his arms behind her legs. Smiling at his generosity she cuddled against him. Man. Did her feet hurt from all the walking she had endured.

Remy swiftly made his way across town in half the time that it had taken Rogue to get to the graveyard. Frowning softly he pushed open his door and set the frail creature in his arms down upon the couch. "Let Remy make ya a cup of hot coca while yo continue yo storeh. "Remy said softly as he walked over to the small stove and turned it on filling a pot with water from the kitchen sink.

Rogue pulled the blanket on the couch, that Remy had used earlier in the night, over her self as she settled into the sofa frowning softly. "Well ..okay..." She murmured softly, "Well the next morning he came at me again. Weak from the night before I barely tried to defend myself by throwing up my hands, to try and push him away. When I touched him, he stopped, and collapsed to the floor. I screamed, Images swarmed my head. He had just used me for a child. When he had successfully gotten me pregnant and when the child was born.. if it was a boy he was going to take the child and kill me. If it was a girl, he was going to kill us both." She sobbed gently clutching the dark crimson pillow Remy had used to her stomach, burying her face into in gently.

Frowning gently, Remy carried two steaming mugs of hot chocolate to the living room area setting them upon coasters on the coffee table. Gently he pried the pillow from Rogue's grip and rested it on the couch behind him as he sat down next to the upset being that he openly welcomed into his home. "Rogue, Chere... " He was at a total loss of words. "Stay 'ere with Remy." He finally managed to choke out as he took one of her hands in his. "You got a power dat can come as a gift or as a curse. "He smiled softly." Remy want's ta help ya und de bebe. He'll protect ya. Give de petite one a home and a lovin pere." He offered as he kissed her frail gloved hand.

"Remy. I cant do that." She whispered gently. He was offering her the world, but she couldn't take it. It wasn't hers to take. Would he have offered this to her if he hadn't known she was pregnant? Rogue highly, highly doubted it. Taking a drink of her now cool hot chocolate, she replied. "Remy, I just cant. You're offering to support me and the baby. I cant let you do that. We both know that if you didn't know I was with child you would have never offered to do this." She whispered her eyes searching his face.

"Chere. If you don't believe Remy that 'e'd been trying ta work up de courage ta ask ya ta be his fo' as lon' as Remy's known ya, den see fo yo self. "Remy replied his face a serious frown. Slowly he pulled the glove from Rogue's hand and pressed it to his face.

Letting out a soft whimper, Rogue gained flashes of Remy's memory before she fell back to rest upon the couch.

_'Oy Remy! I dare ya to lay in de middle o' de bridge and wait ta see if a car'll stop fo yo devil carcass!" A black haired male called to a younger Remy._

"_'ow 'bout yo do it and show Remy 'ow it's done, Jean.?" Remy replied giving the boy a shove._

"_Quit bein' a puss Rem." Jean replied shoving his cousin back._

"_Quit bein a dick-sucker Jean." Remy replied shoving harder. Growling his cousin swore something in french that was too fast for Remy to understand before he felt him self falling. Good thing the lake was up this time of year. After a little bit of falling Remy hit the water.'_

Remy Watched Rogue's face as the memory changed. Her face fell from a happy smile to a slight frown.

_Rogue sat at the table across from Remy a smile on her face about what they were talking about. Remy hadn't much noticed that he had forgotten their topic. 'Merde. Roguey is beautiful. '_

"_**Remy... When are you gunna ask her to be yours?" **a taunting voice asked in the back of Remy's mind._

"_When I know she feels the same way." Remy's mind returned._

"_**You'll never know until you try Remy! Do it."**_

"_Non. Remy doesn't want to scare his Belle Fille away." Remy returned. _

After a few more emotions played on Rogues face, her eyes fluttered open confusion showing in the depths of emerald.

"Oui, Rogue. I want yo ta be mine. Let dis Cajun Grace ya wid his love fo a lil' while?" Remy asked pulling his glasses off so she can see the emotion in his eyes. Slowly he slipped her glove back onto her delicate hand and placed a soft kiss on her palm.

A frown creased Rogue's frail face. "I dunno Remy..." She replied. "Lemme sleep on it?" She asked as she settled herself on the couch. Remy nodded and took the cup from her hands setting it on the coaster before shifting to put her feet in his lap. When Merci was pregnant with Henry's first child, Remy learned that the easiest way to get mom-to-be to sleep was to rub her feet.

Rogue smiled softly as she felt Remy's callused hands pull off her trainers and work gently through the tension in her socked feet and lower legs. Closing her eyes she yawned softly as she pulled the blanket a little closer, one hand resting on her stomach on top of the blanket the other along side her face. As she drifted off she heard Remy hum a soft song she had heard along time ago when she was a child.

A few hours later Rogue awoke to the warmth of the sun upon her face. Letting out a small muffled moan she opened her eyes slowly blinking a few times to regain her vision. The apartment was calm and quiet. Sitting up Rogue looked around, puzzled. No noise. No Remy. Slowly she pulled herself from the warm cocoon of the couch and the blanket, and walked around trying to find a trace of Remy.

In the kitchen she noticed a note on the refrigerator. Pulling a carton of milk from the fridge she took the note down and poured her self a glass. Putting the milk back she grabbed an apple from Remy's fruit drawer and bit into it as she read the note.

'Rogue-

I've gone out for a while, I have a present for you. Go into my study and look on top of the piano. Try it on, and be ready by six. I want to take you to my favorite place in New Orleans .

Remy'

Rogue smiled as she left the note and glass on the counter. Making her way to Remy's study she continued to eat the apple the sweet and sour taste wakening her further. Throwing the core away in the study trash can she smiled seeing a shopping bag resting atop the piano. Pulling out the contents she smiled and looked at the clock. He had let her sleep till four in the afternoon.

Walking in the door of his apartment Remy smiled at the sound of his shower running, the steam escaping through the crack under the door. "Rogue. I hope you like this. He smiled as he laid a parcel on the counter. The clock red 4:45 pm.

Drinking the glass of milk he smiled before making his way to the sink. He turned on the water and swished the remains of the milk away before filling it half full. Looking around he smiled and placed the glass next to the parcel before dropping a long stemmed rose into the glass. Turning he swept out the apartment door to make a few last minuet arrangements.

Turning off the shower Rogue wrapped her self in Remy's giant blue towel before looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her stomach pugged out a little more each day. "The baby's growing." She said aloud to no one. Smiling she caressed her stomach before pulling on the slip to her dress. Pulling on her knee high nylons she hummed gently to her self as she danced around the bathroom.

Pulling on the sheath of cloth which was her dress she smiled, before she tied the ribbon around her stomach and back. Looking at her self in the mirror she smiled. She liked the the way the sheer fabric shined over her round abdomen, it made her look proud to be a mother to be. And she could probably wear it later on during the pregnancy and even after.

Stepping sock-footed into the living room she looked around before gasping slightly. She had found Remy's parcel and rose. Smelling the rose she smiled as she opened the parcel. Inside lay a pair of open toed dress shoes and some black fabric. Sitting down on a bar-stool she sighed softly bending her leg to rest upon her knee to slip on the shoe.

'Perfect fit' she smiled as she pulled the other one on. Pulling the fabric out of the package she let it unfold in her hands. It was a long black trench coat. Slipping it on she smiled. Remy was remarkable.

Opening the door to his apartment Remy took a deep in take of breath at the being standing at his counter. Rogue's hair fell in soft damp waves around her face and against her shoulders. The dress looked beautiful on her. Under the bell sleeved mesh covering of the dress, a dark emerald strapless wrap of a dress held her body perfectly in the right areas, the ribbon separating her abdomen from her chest. The sheer fabric of the dress clung to her swollen abdomen, which made her glow gently, and flowed gracefully to her ankles. Remy smiled as he realized that she was wearing the trench coat.

"Chere..." He chocked out gently. " Ya look belle." he added as he held out a pair of black satin gloves to her. She smiled and took his offering, slipping the gloves on. "Ya ready to go Chere?" Remy asked holding out his hand.

Nodding Rogue took Remy's hand and followed him down the apartment stairs. Smiling Remy stopped at the walk of the building and gestured towards a dark blue,1984 Ford Mustang. Rogue gasped softly. It was her favorite car, and it was the perfect colour also. "Remy, How?" She asked looking up to search his face.

"Remy pulled a favor from a friend." Remy grinned as he left Rogue's side and continued down the walk to open the passenger door. "Mademoiselle, Your ride awaits you." Remy replied with a grin.

Rogue was flattered. She had never imagined some one would be so nice to her after what she had told him. Smiling softly she adjusted her dress and slid into the passenger seat of the car. Leaning back she smiled. Black leather interior with white accents. He was perfect.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meh: Thank ya Chica and Mistress-Black for reviewing my last two chapters I feel like UUUUUUBBBER loved now .. **gives them a cookie**


	4. Past hazards

I don't own Remy or Rogue.. just everything else ( there I put the damn thing again O.o;)

Please Don't flame me or I'll have to find some rabid fans to torch them o.o that or I'll sick mah Remy on your hind.

Me: Allll righty then . here's chapter 4. But first.. my lovely reviewers.

To: **xLebeaux, **Woot Glad you're loving it .

**RogueRemy123**, Thanks for the review.

**Gambit-Rogue**, Thanks it's okay truth be told.. I wasn't expecting any reviews ; **gives cookie**

**Blacksheepwall**, No.. she just got her powers a little later on... they manifested when her life was being threatened, Hence why she's in Remy's neck of the woods, she thinks she killed her forced husband. **gives cookie**

**Chica**- Woot Puts a banner over her head that says "Love deh First Reviewer" Remy is sweet. . He's kinda based off my bf in this fic because Matt reminds me sooooo much of Remy. During an RP he was playing Remy. The next day I called him Remy during a convo and now it's habit to call him Remy. Lol **gives soda and cookie**

Now.. on with de.. eh.. Show?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This had to be some sort of dream or something. Remy had gotten her favorite colour dress, her favorite colour and make car, and now, he was leading her by the hand into the finest restaurant in Louisiana's Cajun Country. How did he know so much about her?

"Remy have a res'vation at six fota five fo' two." Remy's deep voice shook Rogue from her thoughts a soft blush creeping upon her pale cheeks. This was amazing.

Looking around Rogue smiled to her self the tune Remy had sang the night before humming around in her head. Sitting down in the chair that Remy had pulled out for her she smiled up at him. "How did you know so much about me?" She asked him softly as he pushed in her chair and took a seat in the chair across from her.

"Dat, moi Chere... if for moi to know an' f' ya ta find out, non?" Remy said tapping his temple gently with a gloved hand. "M'be dis Cajun knows how ta get inta ya _belle_ head, no?" He added with a smile as a waitress came up holding two menus.

"Thank you." Rogue replied to the waitress taking the menu from her hands. Looking down the list she frowned. Everything was so expensive. "Remy..?" she asked being cut off.

"Chere.. Fo' you' tonight, De sky is de limit." He replied his eyes shining gently behind his glasses. He wanted everything to be perfect tonight.

After dinner, the waitress brought out two plates of double fudge cake with lemon icing, Rogue's eyes grew huge and she looked up at Remy. "Now you're starting to scare me Cajun." She replied taking a bite of the sugar filled dessert.

Remy let out a deep chuckle and took a large bite from his dessert smiling. "Oui Chere, M'be dat is what dis Cajun is try'n ta do." he replied with a wink. Rogue blushed and shook her head taking another bite.

"You've gotta tell me how you know all of this stuff." A questioning eyebrow was raised at the statement. "I wanna know." She said at his expression throwing a piece of garlic bread at him.

Remy let out a loud laugh as the garlic bread hit point blank on his nose and then bounced off into his dessert. "Well Chere. If ya insist, dis Cajun will tell 'is secret ta ya." He replied picking the invading morsel from his food and ate it. "Well it seems dat when ya touched Remy, and absorbed moi memories moi powers caused me to absorb some of ya t'ots too." He grinned taking another bite.

Rogue sat there stunned, her spoon fell from her hand and landed with a clatter on her half empty plate. "Your powers?" She asked looking at her own hands. No where in his memories did it show that he had powers. Why hadn't he told her sooner? She had been terrified to be the only person.. a curse and here he was flaunting about how he had powers? Rogue stood up and shook her head as she turned on her heel.

"Chere?" Remy called after her. Rogue ignored him and made her way to the balcony of the restaurant. Sighing softly she felt the tears poor. _That self absorbed Jerk! He has no right to do this! I've been sitting here for more than half a year freaking out that I'd be the only one with powers, and he just sits there flaunting them? Why is life such a bitch!_ She fumed to her self as she rested an elbow on the rail, her head resting in her hand while her other hand rested on her stomach. "Don't worry baby." She whispered to the curve of her abdomen. "We'll find somewhere to go .. and someone to help us." She sobbed softly her hand rubbing along her stomach slowly.

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist just then, hands running down her stomach gently.  
"You've got me, love." A voice whispered in her ear. It wasn't Remy. Turning around she backed up into the rail and let out a terrified scream.

Hearing a terrified scream Remy darted from his chair and ran down the length of the restaurant. Stopping at the doors he saw a tall dark figure dressed in a cloak, his gloved hands grasped tightly around Rogue's struggling wrists. Bursting through the door he grabbed the figure on the shoulder. "Let de _fille_ go or ya won' leave dis place breathin', _homme._" Remy growled attempting to yank the man away from Rogue.

"I will do what I want with my wife. You just butt out.. this has nothing to do with you."The figure replied his hood falling to reveal Sandy blond hair and ice blue eyes.

Remy growled and lowered his eyes to a glare. " If it hasta do wid de woman I love.. den it has EVER'THIN' ta do wid me." he growled.

The man shoved away from Rogue causing her to topple over the edge of the balcony rail with a scream. Running to the rail Remy let out a sigh of relief. Rogue had caught her self on a branch of the tree next to the balcony. "Travis! Dis ends now!" he growled turning on the man and lunging towards him

Travis dodged and landed a rough blow to Remy's back with his elbow. They struggled for a good few minuets before Remy found himself on his stomach once more. Grunting in slight annoyance Remy caught him by the ankles and sent him falling. Wincing at the sound of bone on concrete, Remy opened his eyes to see blood pooling under Travis's head. Frowning and shaking his head he turned to the crowd of people that had gathered. "Call 911." He told a waitress as he ran and leaped over the balcony to land gracefully on the ground. "Rogue, Chere!" He called running over to Rogue who stood with one hand against the tree, the other against her stomach.

Looking worried, Remy took hold of Rogue's arm and and leaned down some so he could look into her down turned eyes. "Rogue, Chere? Are ya alright?" he asked in a cautious tone. Shaking her head Rogue whimpered and placed a hand against her temple. The motion caused her head to spin. Remy frowned at the whimper and caught Rogue as her knees gave out and she collapsed into him.

"Rogue? Roguey?" He called shaking the now limp girl in his arms gently. "Merde." He whimpered as he dashed around front. Two police cars sat in the parking lot along with an ambulance. Two paramedics were carrying out the body of Travis Delerose covered in a white sheet. Frowning he ran to an available paramedic. "Homme.. Ya havta help.. I dunno what's wrong wid deh fille, she just collapsed." He told the paramedic. Nodding the paramedic took Rogue and put her on a stretcher and rested her in the back of the ambulance.

Remy paced the waiting room for two hours before the doctor came out. "Mr. LeBeau...Rogue is in a coma. We don't know how long she'll be in it and we don't know the cause. We do know that we're not receiving any signs of life from one baby." The doctor told him looking down at his clipboard. Remy nodded and continued walking before his head snapped back to the doctor.

"No signs from one baby? Ya mean dere's more dan one child?" He asked jumping to face the doctor. The doctor nodded and took a step back .

"Yes Mr. LeBeau, There are two children. But we're only receiving signs from one of them. We don't know if the other child is living or not, but there's only about a few weeks until the due date. We could receive signs of life from the other child between that time if you would like for us to keep readings on all three persons." Remy nodded.

"Keep looking, and if deh bebe doesn' survive, jus' lemme tell deh _fille_ when she wake's." Remy replied wit a frown, " Can Remy go see 'is _fille_?" He asked cautiously. The doctor nodded and turned to lead Remy to Rogue's room.

Remy frowned at how pale Rogue had become and how cold her body seemed as he clutched her hand in his. There was no pull, no flash of memories. Remy smiled softly. His idea had worked, He had gotten past her barriers. Sighing softly he placed a gentle kiss upon Rogues still hand resting his head on the edge of her bed to let the salty tears of terror invade his sight and dampen his cheeks.

For the next three weeks when the nurses came in to check up on Rogue or the Babies they didn't bother Remy. They just left him where he was , with his hope that the one he loved would awaken and bare him the children who were now fatherless because of him. He wanted to make that up to Rogue, and help her in anyway he could. But now, he could just wait until the day the fair creature he loved wakes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Okay .. so it's short and I don't don't know if it's any good .. but I've got a few Ideas. But I'm trying to figure out how to put them into context. So the 5th chapter will be up soon.. I dunno if it'll be the last.. but it'll be one of the last. By the way! I have nominated xLebeaux and Chica to be my Flame eaters .. **(randomnessitivity) R&R**


	5. end

Here's chappy 5 hope you like it because I think its a decent chapter...

Remy awoke with a start, confused at the sound that he had just heard, he hadn't heard the sound in so long he believed he was almost hallucinating. Six weeks. Six weeks Remy had been on this positon on the floor, Six weeks he had been sitting in the same spot, holding her gloved hand in hopes that she'd stir and he'd be the first thing she saw. He rarely left her side, only for 10 minuet showers and bathroom breaks. He didn't want to let her out of his sight until she awoke.

The sound again, it was a muffled groan, almost a whimper. "Remmmmmyyyyy" the voice called quietly in a gentle scream. Remy's head shot up to look up at his _Belle. _ She lay motionless but her eyes were open a look of pain on her face.

"Remy!" She called softly not daring to look to find him, her whole body was wracked with pain and she shifted a bit.

"_Merde._" He swore. The girl was in pain. "Rogue, _Chere'_ Where does it hurt? " He asked as his hands fluttered over her body gently.

The frail figure let out a loud whimpered moan and her hand fluttered to her stomach, pressing on the spot of her pain. "Merde" He let clenching her hand tighter as he sat up and hit the call button quite a few times.

For two hours he sat, his hand clenched tightly in hers. Two hours he sat whispering gently into her ear, "Y'all are gonna make it Chere, you and de bebe are gonna be fine.". For two long hours he smoothed the sweat soaked hair from her face, held her hand tighter at each one of her pained moans and whimpers.

Crimson on black reflected against the glass as Remy pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up with the tip of his pinky. He scanned over the small faces of the nursery with a smile as his eyes landed on his target. A figure walked up beside him with a smile and lit his own cigarette.

Following the train of Remy's eyes the man smiled. "Dey yours broda?" The man asked in a soothing voice. Remy smiled and nodded.

"Oui, Dey be mine." Remy replied gesturing towards two infants, one wrapped in blue the other in pink. A boy and a girl, blond hair and Dark, pale green eyes, and dark stormy gray. "Oui. Dey Remy's"

The man Congratulated Remy and turned to leave. Remy smiled and looked at the names taped on the end of the cradles. ' LeBeau, James V.' and ' LeBeau, Scarlet M.' Remy turned and slipped through the door down the hall. His voice wafting out the door. "Dey be beautiful, _Chere."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Stormey: Alas .. tis short.. but you still love me righhhhhhhhhht?_


End file.
